Demons
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: There are times when you have to let out the demon inside you. Kinda Jack/Reader friendship. Rated M for disturbing and creepy stuff...
1. Demons

**Just another crazy thing I came up with. It's a bit Jack/Reader friendship.**

**WARNING:**

**MIGHT MESS WITH YOU FEELS.**

**MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME VIEWERS.**

**PURE CREEPYNESS! O-O**

**FOR SOME FANGIRLS, MAY DESTROY YOUR LOVE FOR JACK FROST.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Dreamworks, or...**

**...**

**...**

**Imagine Dragons...**

**...**

**...**

**All you Imagine Dragons fans out there, keep reading... including myself...**

* * *

I hate myself.

Yeah, I know it seems like a random thing to say but... I'm speaking the truth.

Ha. I know what your thinking. "Oh shut up Jack, your a Guardian! You should be happy! You have believers, a family, and you know why your here."

I just have three words for you...

...

...

...

You shut up...

You don't know what it's like to be me. Before I became a Guardian, I was lonely. Well, maybe you knew that already. But did you ever think to come and ask me yourself?

No... course not. Because you couldn't see me.

I don't blame you though. Heck... I'm just an expression to some people. How do you think that would feel?

_"What who's (y/n)?"_

_"No one honey, it's just an expression."_

Hurts doesn't it? That's how I was treated for three hundred years. No one cared for me. And I don't think anyone ever will.

...

That's nice that you do, but does it change the past?

...

Didn't think so...

...

...

You know when people say that everyone has a theme song? What do you think yours is?

...

Interesting... you know what I think mine is?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

Well, I think it's...ya know what... I'll just sing it for ya...

* * *

**_(Song: Demons By Imagine Dragons)_**

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

* * *

Well. Think it suits me?

...

Hey... you look kinda freaked.

...

Ah, I see. Jack Frost, the fun-loving rebel without a cause. That's how you know me. It's in the movie isn't it?

That lying movie. Doesn't know anything...

...

What about your window?

...

Oh the frost? Yeah, beautiful isn't it?

Oh oops. It just cracked the glass... oh don't give me that look...

...

You got a problem with the icicle in my hand?

...

You think it's sharp huh? Ouch! It is pretty sharp. My poor finger...

...

Thanks for the band-aid.

...

Say, if I stabbed someone with this, ya think it would make a mess?

...

Hey! Where do you think your going?

...

You not going anywhere...

...

What? Am I scaring you?

...

I don't have to put the icicle down if I don't want to...

...

I'm sorry I have to do this. You know too much about me. My demons can't let you live... You have to listen to them.

...

You think I'm crazy? Okay, okay. Just to prove I'm not crazy, I'll give you a painless death.

...

...

...

...

**_Drip, drip, drip._**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Oh my gosh... O_O**

**I'm gonna have nightmares tonight, and there isn't a big enough amount of dream sand to save me either...**


	2. Echo

**Okay... I was up all night because this story was haunting me. So what did you think?**

**OH MY GOD JACK KILLED ME!**

**Yup... well my Radioactive Homie, I'm updating today! I wasn't planning on updating this cause I wanted it to be creepy with a clif hanger ya know. But... I had an idea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks or ROTG or...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jason Walker...**

* * *

I can't believe I did that... I-I killed an innocent person...

(y/n)...please wake up...please...

You were the only one who unde-understood me... you gotta wake up.

Please...

...

...

...

* * *

I can't tell the Guardians... what would they think? They've already proved they don't trust me...

_"We should have NEVER trusted you!"_

_"Jack... what have you done?"_

_"You were with Pitch?!"_

No... no no no! They love me... their my family...

_If you think they love you so much, why don't you go tell them what you did?_

No... I can't...

_Hmph... some family..._

NO! They are my family! Th-they l-l-love me... they woul-would nev- hic- never desert me!

_Fine... go tell them what you did._

I will...

* * *

"Jack... you did WHAT?" Tooth demanded.

"Listen... I don't know what happened... I don't know what came over me..."

"JACK! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON!" Bunny exclaimed.

"I'm aware... please don't make me feel any worse."

"Why would you kill (y/n)?" North asked.

"I... I don't know..."

Sandy was quiet, as usual. But even if he could speak, he wouldn't say anything anyway...

"Jack," North started. "Because of this, I have to take away your Guardian duties."

"What? North you can't-"

"I'm sorry Jack..."

* * *

...

...

...

...

I can't believe it... I'm a screw up...

_Don't say I didn't tell you so..._

Leave me alone...

_Fine... I'll leave you. But don't come crying back when you don't have anyone to talk to._

I don't need you...

...

...

...

Hello?

...

...

...

...

It's gone... maybe I'm finally sane. But... what's the point...

* * *

_**(Echo By Jason Walker)**_

_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_  
_Alone, alone_  
_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have_

_Listen, listen_  
_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_  
_But it isn't, is it?_  
_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have_

_I don't wanna be an island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again _

_I don't wanna be island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again_

_But 'til then_  
_Just my echo, my shadow_  
_You're my only friend and I'm_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there?_

* * *

Why Manny?

Why does this have to happen?

I'm sorry (y/n)...


	3. Safe and Sound

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! OMG... my brain. Do you know what happened to me last night? I was really scared because of my first chapter so I couldn't sleep. But right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard something. It sounded like cracking.**

**I got up from my bed and went over to my bedroom window and then my window just exploded. Well not really, but the glass shattered. Then... here comes the scary part.**

**I heard laughter.**

**I also saw some guy run away, but because it was dark I couldn't see him. I told my parents what had happened and they were all like.**

**"What happend? Anger issues again?"**

**I was like no way! But they insisted. I got really pissed. Yeah... I don't like admitting my anger issues.**

**O_O**

**Anyway, they patched up my window with duct tape and went back to bed. (Dad was gonna call the window repair person tomorrow. Which is today. (Ya know Oct. 7!) Mmmm hmm.) But right before I went back to bed, I saw a piece of paper on the ground. It said "Hi." with a smiley face, and it was a VERY COLD piece of paper. Now, I have a lot of trouble making boys in my little town, but lets just be for real...**

**Screw the anger issues... it was Jack Frost bitch...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks or Rise of the G's or...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me vs Gravity! XD**

* * *

It's been about a year now... no more Guardian stuff. No more Jamie, or Sophie...

No one...

I'm all alone...alone.

I can't take it... I'm going crazy again.

This has been happening a lot recently. My hair would go from the purest white, to the darkest black in a matter of seconds. My skin would go paler, if that was even possible, and my eyes would turn a dark gray. During this time, a great wave of pain would wash over me. And I would cry a crimson liquid. Blood...

I would cry that person's blood...

(y/n)'s blood...

All the other spirits would stay away from me. I scared them all. I even scared Pitch Black.

Maybe it's because of my appearance. I kinda stopped caring for myself. My hair was all over the place and was matted with dirt and blood. Same with my face. My once blue hoodie was now dirty and bloody, torn in the places where I stabbed myself and failed to die. Everywhere I walked, spirits either ran away or just stood there and stared. I tried averting my gaze from them by keeping my hood up all the time, but there were times I looked at them with, pleading with my eyes to not be afraid. But my appearance frightened them and they would run away.

Alone...

After a while, my hair would change back to white and my eyes would go back to blue. My skin brightened up a bit, but not much since it's already quite pale. I'd go back to my lake, lay in the middle of it, and just curl up into a ball.

"Ouch!"

I shot up from my position and looked around. I laid my eyes upon a figure. It turned and looked at me with fear.

No... it couldn't... (y/n)? She was a spirit?

I stood up and walked quickly towards her. I must've surprised you because you backed away until you hit a tree. I put my hands on either side of her to prevent her escape. She shut your eyes tight as if waiting for something bad to come. I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. It came out like a broken whisper.

"(y/n)... I-I-I'm so sor-sorry..."

Her eyes opened. She glared at me.

"You killed me... I lost my family, my life..."

"I know...I know, I know... but listen to me (y/n)...you don't have to fear me..." I earned a gasp.

I could feel tears running down my face. One of them landed on her face.

It was red.

"No... no no! Not now!" I quickly back away from (y/n), but she caught me before I could go any farther.

"What's happened to you?" she asked with fear.

"Nothing! Go away! I don't want you to be afraid of me!"

I pulled up my hood and started to run. Just before I could reach my staff, It was taken out of my eyesight. A strong gust of wind came and pulled my hood of my head. I tried to hide myself, but it was too late. (y/n) had already seen me.

"Oh my god... Jack... what happened?"

There was no use hiding it. I explained the whole thing. To where I started going insane, when I killed her, and all the way to the present.

"Jack... if you would've told me this before you...you...ya know. I could have helped you..."

I rested my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry..."

We sank down into a sitting position. She laid her head against me shoulder and wrapped me in a tight hug.

* * *

_**(Safe and Sound By Me vs Gravity)**_

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_****__**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_****

* * *

It was the first time, in what seemed like forever, that I felt safe.


End file.
